


Coran's Stash

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Hunk and Lance are hunting through the Atlas looking for Coran's secret stash of Nunvil when they stumble across an even better treasure.





	Coran's Stash

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic based on one of my super talented friend, Sugoi Monster's, key chains that she made. She told me the background idea for her design and I _loved_ it so I had to write it out!
> 
> She doesn't have the original pic for me to post, so I took a photo of it for you guys to see (below). Please excuse the not-great quality! 
> 
> And you can find her talented ass on twitter: [Sugoi Monster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster)
> 
> Edit: Sugoi Monster made me a NEW picture just for this fic and it's INCREDIBLE and I added it in the fic, but you can also find it [here](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster/status/1153346360206381057).

Hunk and Lance had been looking for Coran’s secret stash of nunville when they found it. The mother load. A virtual gold mine stashed away in a box at the bottom of the bookshelf in the paladin common room. 

But it wasn’t foul-tasting Altean alcohol that they found hidden cleverly under a small stack of “Modern Galra” magazines. No, it was a stash of 20, maybe 30 paperback romance novels.

They were well taken care of despite the fact that they had clearly been read dozens of times each. No dog-ear folds on the corners, no errant water marks or drops of coffee, no faded covers from days spent out in the sun, but the spines all curved slightly from use – some more than others. A few opened automatically to favourite pages, and those favourite pages were something else.

“Oh ho ho!” Lance cried, holding one particularly well-loved book open under Hunk’s nose, “look at this one!”

“ _The brigadier grasped Lady Frontnelle by both arms and held her close enough that he could feel the trembling of her bosoms against his chest_ …” Hunk read, he tripped over the word ‘bosoms,’ his eyes wide with disbelief and delight. “ _He bent his head to peer at her soul through her eyes, ‘If you were mine, I should hold you and never let you go, not for a day, not for an hour, not for a beat of my heart.’_ Oh, man!” Hunk’s eyes were a bit glazed when they met Lance’s, “this is really good.” 

“Wanna read this one first?”

Footsteps out in the hall stopped Hunk’s agreement in his throat. The sparkle in his eyes dimmed as he looked warily out to the common room entrance. Why didn’t this place have a door?

An officer Hunk only knew by sight passed the room without looking in and Hunk breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yes,” he said, turning back to Lance, “definitely. But not here. Let’s grab a few and head to my room.”

“Alright!” Lance agreed happily, “your room has snacks!”

Together they snuck a few books each and then set the box and the pile of magazines back in order. 

At Hunk’s door, Lance handed over his small stack of books and ran off quickly to his own room, returning a few moments later with his beanbag chair slung over his shoulder.

He set the beanbag chair in a clean corner of Hunk’s room and Hunk piled the books in a neat stack on the floor between the chair and his bed. 

“I call dibs on reading ‘The Brigadier’s Passion’ first,” Lance said just as Hunk pulled the book from the top of the pile and flipped it to page 1.

“Uh, no way, man, I’m reading it first,” Hunk protested. “My room, my rules.”

“Hey! Who’s the one who found the books in the first place?” Lance argued. 

“Me.”

“Oh, right,” Lance floundered for a moment before he found his next argument, “But who said we should go look for Coran’s stash of nunville in the first place? Huh? We wouldn’t even be here without me.”

Hunk pursed his lips and hummed, weighing both arguments. It was true they wouldn’t be here without Lance’s insistence they could find the hidden stash of liquor. It was also true, though Lance hadn’t brought up the argument, that Lance was the one who discovered this book in particular. But also, it was Hunk’s room, and he really wanted to read it first.

“Here, I have the solution.” 

Lance reached out towards Hunk, who instinctively pulled the book away from Lance’s grasp.

“No, com’ere,” he took Hunk by the arms and swung him around and into the beanbag chair. 

Hunk landed with a huff that was echoed by his chair. Lance smiled at the twin sounds but said nothing. Instead, he turned around and plopped himself down into Hunk’s lap. 

He sat sideways in Hunk’s lap and pulled Hunk’s arms around him so that he could hold the book open for them both.

“There. Perfect,” Lance said happily, wrapping one arm over Hunk’s shoulder for support, “now we can both read it.”

Hunk laughed, and wiggled himself into a comfortable position, but said nothing against the new arrangement. He opened the book back up to page one, held it open at an angle they could both find comfortable, and began to read.

Unfortunately, they didn’t even make it a full chapter in before they began to encounter some stumbling blocks. 

The main issue was that Hunk read significantly faster than Lance. Even though Lance was invested in the story and was devouring the words as fast as he had ever read, he still could not match the gifted engineer’s speeds.

“Hey! Don’t turn the page, I’m not done yet,” Lance whined.

“Hurry up, it’s getting good. I need to see what comes next.”

“You’ll see it, just give me a second here, all right?”

“Fine.”

Then a few minutes later.

“Come on, Lance! Hurry it up.”

“I’m going as fast as I can.”

“Ugh, I can’t handle this cliff hanger!”

“Hunk! No, I wasn’t ready yet! Go back! What happened?!”

“He accepted the Major-General’s offer to duel for the lady’s honour.”

“WHAT?! Go back! Go back!”

Hunk groaned like his soul was exiting his body. Or like Coran had just asked him to go pick up another scaultrite crystal from the belly of a weblum. 

“Ok, where are you?” he asked.

Lance scanned the pages. “Uhhh… there, I think.”

“Ok. _The brigadier read the message quickly, then eyed the messenger with a stern regard. ‘So, it’s to be a duel, is it?...’_ ”

Hunk continued to read aloud, making it easier for them to keep time with each other and enjoy the story without further bickering. 

He read slow and steady, fumbling sometimes but mostly staying on track. He didn’t do voices or accents, but when the lady spoke he unconsciously tilted his voice, just enough to know it was her. 

At some point, Lance stopped reading along and just listened to Hunk’s voice tell the story. He turned to watch Hunk read, absorbed by his expression as he lost himself in the words. His lips were big, and they almost danced around each syllable, and his voice was rich and pleasant. 

When they got to the scene they had first read back in the common room, Hunk’s voice turned breathless. He heated and flushed as the brigadier spoke loving words to Lady Frontnelle and then backed her against a wall. As their passion grew, Hunk’s voice began to lower and rasp. He cleared his throat, but it didn’t help.

He cleared it again, and on that second pause Lance realized that they were both breathing hard.

Hunk continued reading, but now Lance was completely captivated by his lips. He read about the heated, sensuous kisses between the lady and the brigadier and Lance could see them in his mind, only it was Hunk’s lips against his own. Hunk’s strong arms wrapped tight around him, his looming body pressing Lance back against the wall.

Lance didn’t know when he began to stroke the side of Hunk’s face, but he only noticed it because Hunk stopped reading and turned to look inquisitively at Lance. 

“Uhh, Lance? What are you doing?”

Lance blinked. He had no idea how to answer the question, both because he didn’t know what he was doing and because Hunk was now so much closer, and all logical thought was melting out Lance’s ears.

“You have a beautiful voice,” he said. He was a little proud that he had managed to create a full sentence, but the second he realized what he had said Lance wanted to die of mortification. 

“Uhh, thank you? I guess…” Hunk flushed even darker and shifted under Lance. But he didn’t pull away.

Their lips were barely inches apart, and their eyes were locked on each other, but Hunk wasn’t pulling away. 

Heart hammering in his chest, Lance moved fractionally closer. He couldn’t help but look down at Hunk’s lips, and when he glanced back up he knew Hunk had watched it all.

“Uhh…. What’s going on buddy?”

Hunk’s voice sounded tight, like he was nervous. Still he didn’t pull away.

Lance moved closer again, close enough to feel Hunk’s breath against his skin. He reached up without a thought and brushed the backs of his fingers along Hunk’s cheek and then buried his hand in Hunk’s hair.

“Want to kiss you,” he mumbled so low Hunk could barely hear it.

Hunk didn’t pull away.

“Uh… ok…” Hunk assented.

Lance closed the final inch between them with a soft and delicate brush of his lips against Hunk’s. He lingered on the next kiss, feeling the firmness of Hunk’s lips, testing the give. 

“Is this ok?” he whispered, pulling back just enough for his words to flutter across Hunk’s lips. He could feel the warmth of one of Hunk’s hands along the curve of his lower back, securing him like he couldn’t leave.

“Yeah.” Hunk nodded for emphasis and then pressed forward for another kiss. 

Soon after, ‘The Brigadier’s Passion’ fell to the floor with a clunk, but neither noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks against to Sugoi Monster for the great key chain and for letting me post the picture of it with the fic! And again, you can find her on twitter: [@SugoiMonster](https://twitter.com/SugoiMonster) and you should all go check her stuff out!
> 
> I'm a secret sucker for Hance. I don't read or write a lot of it, but 1: I will ship Hunk with EVERYONE and 2: I really enjoy Hance stories where Lance just doesn't question anything and is just like "guess I'm kissing Hunk now! That's cool." ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @WTuesdays or on tumblr as WatermelonTuesdays


End file.
